Clare
Etymology Claymore character name likely originates from the French feminine first name "Claire" (French for "clear" or "light"), rather than the Anglo-Irish last name "Clare" (deriving from Latin clarus, meaning "famous" or "bright"). Earliest romanization of クレア is "Claire" in Star Comic (it) edition of Claymore in June 2005. In April 2006 issue of Shonen Jump (en-us), "Clare" spelling appeared in first official English language release. Name of Italian saint, Clare of Assisi. Appearance 'Childhood' Has long hair (brown in anime—and green eyes), worn in manga "hime" style. As young girl, she bears scars from Yoma abuse.Claymore 3, Scene 014, p. 106; Claymore, Claymore, Anime Scene 05 'Claymore warrior' 'Organization' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face. Clare appears as taller, medieval version of "Ikuno Shiratakiyagi" (character in ''Angel Densetsu''). Wears pageboy like Ikuno's. Her irises are silver. Stomach bears unseen Stigmata.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 161 Wears Art Deco, Roman Army-like uniform. Two layers of spaulders held by two-band clasp. 'Ghost' During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Organization uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look—light armor worn over black top, garters, gaped stockings and short skirt. Closest to Cynthia in dress. 'Awakened' Eyes turn gold with vertical slit pupils like a Yoma's.Claymore, Anime Scene 01 Face and body becomes distorted with veins and muscle. During Northern Campaign. Clare's legs becomes hock-jointed—a cross between a Pterodactyl and horse. Upper torso has Swiss Army knife look—her left arm becomes a giant claw, and her right sprouts several blades.Claymore 11, Scene 059, pp. 66–67; Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Personality 'Childhood' As pre-adolescent, Clare appears unusually persistent. She survives destruction of family, but ends up travelling with a Yoma pack.Claymore 3, Scene 013, p. 10 Emotionally withdrawn while captive, she opens up on meeting Teresa. Clare withdraws again after Teresa's death. 'Claymore warrior' Clare appears introverted. In reality, Clare keeps her emotional life a secret. Rubel and Ilena see through the facade, however. Both warn her of the consequences of an emotional life—the very sort of life Clare is willing to live and die for. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 170cm (5ft 6.92in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1'', "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 *Yoki: F *Agile: F *Strength: F *Mental: D *Sensing: C+ *Leadership: F 'Class' Clare is an Offensive Type warrior, her innate ability being Preemptive Sensing.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 'Technique' 'Fast Sword' Possessing Ilena's right arm enables Fast Sword. For arm's potential baselines, see Ilena's baseline. 'Windcutter' During 7-year Timeskip, to avoid Yoki release, necessitates training with Yoki-less version of Windcutter. 'Evaluation' Organization notes low baseline of abilities. Appears calm, but too many instances being emotionally involved. Also reports of near awakening.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 History 'Childhood' 'Family' Flashback shows Clare's parents killed by Yoma, impersonating Clare's older brother. Unidentified Claymore warrior kills Yoma atop Clare.Claymore 3, Scene 003, p. 144; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 'Teresa' 'Theo' In Theo village, Teresa rescues Clare from a Yoma, impersonating a parent. A mute Clare tries comforting Teresa, only to be rebuffed. While Clare follows Teresa through wilderness, they run into a bandit gang—led by Head—who Teresa frightens away by exposing her Stigmata.Claymore 3, Scene 012, pp. 124–125; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'New old name' Teresa begins to like Clare. Teresa names her "Clare," only to find out that is her name. Teresa tells about the twin goddesses, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 3, Scene 014, pp. 156–159; Claymore, Anime Scene 05 After fighting Rig, Clare regains her voice and reveals seeing the same pain in Teresa's eyes as Clare suffers and only wants to comfort Teresa. Teresa and Clare become like mother and daughter.Claymore 3, Scene 015, p. 186–191; Claymore, Anime Scene 05 'Rokut' They continue their travels. Teresa leaves Clare with foster family in Rokut. But Teresa returns too late to save village from bandits, who she executes.Claymore 4, Scene 016–Scene 017, pp. 36–51 Teresa breaks cardinal rule of Organization—never kill humans. Later she resists execution, when Orsay refuses to reveal Clare's fate. Teresa leaves with Clare. Warriors No. 2–5 are sent to Purge Teresa''Claymore 4'', Scene 017, p. 69; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 'Target' At another village, Teresa saves young boy from a Yoma. Villagers urge Teresa to stay. Guests of honor at local inn, Teresa and Clare spend their last moments of happiness together. Soon, execution party arrives.Claymore 4, Scene 019 p. 118; Claymore, Anime Scene 07 Teresa repel first attacks of Ilena and Sophia, then escapes Noel's attack. Despite Teresa's Detailed Yoki Sensing, she does not notice Priscilla, who introduces herself. One-by-one, Teresa defeats warriors. And without Yoki release or specialized technique. Led by Priscilla, execution party proves little more than organized mob.Claymore 4, Scene 021, pp. 178–185; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Last battle' Teresa and Clare leave town. But Priscilla awakens and pursues them. On plateau, Priscilla fights Teresa. Execution party arrives, who witness the fight. When Teresa drops her guard, Priscilla beheads her.Claymore 5, Scene 023, pp. 62–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 08 'Aftermath' Priscilla fully awakens into winged, one-horned being. She decimates execution party, but ignores Clare, who despises herself for being afraid. Clare decides to use Organization as venue for revenge.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 99; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Organization' 'Early days' 'Academy' Cradling Teresa's head, Clare finds her second mentor: Rubel, who helps her join Organization. She insists that Teresa's flesh and blood be put into her.Claymore 5, Scene 024, p. 98; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Despite Rubel's jump-starting Clare's career, their relationship remains a chilly one. His double-dealings anger Clare.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 33 Clare's only friend at the Academy is Elena. During their painful transformation, they could only sleep by embracing each other.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 173; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 'Final exam' In a ruined village, Clare and a cadet rival initially fight each other. But a Yoma forces them to cooperate. Clare hides her rival and herself inside a building. Clare cuts off 2/3 of her hair to hang out window as a decoy. When Yoma attacks hair, Clare kills Yoma.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 4, pp. 186–187 'Novice warrior' 'Raki' As No. 47, Clare saves a young boy—Raki—from Zaki in Degas.Claymore 1, Scene 001, pp. 54–55; Claymore, Anime Scene 01 And again in the desert, when Raki is exiled from Degas.Claymore 1, Scene 003, pp. 110–111 Clare again saves Raki from a Yoma in EgonClaymore 1, Scene 003, pp. 125–133 Finally, she lets Raki accompany her. The Organization permits this as they believe Raki's presence stablizes Clare's mind.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 507 Later, Elena sends Clare a Black Card. They rendezvous at Mount Schiele, where Raki fails to stop Clare euthanizing her friend''Claymore 1'', Scene 004, pp. 180–181; Claymore, Anime Scene 02 'Lavoy' Clare is sent to Holy City of Lavoy, on request from Priest Vincent. She investigates murders in Lavoy Cathedral. She believes a Voracious Eater is responsible. But two guards interfere—Gerke and Sid.Claymore 2, Scene 005, p. 38; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 During a fight in the cathedral, the Yoma nearly kills Clare.Claymore 2, Scene 007, p. 98; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 When she recovers, she examines the cathedral staff, while the Yoma, pretending to be a saint's corpse, threatens Raki downstairs. Clare, with Gerke's help, kills the Yoma.Claymore 3, Scene 010, pp. 28–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 04 'Awakened Hunts' 'Toriro Hunt' Clare disregards orders and alone engages Yoma in Toriro. Makes bad initial impression on Miria when Toriro Hunt arrives.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 106–110; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 'Pablo Hunt' Clare forces Pablo Hunt to wait a week. Hunt leader, Miria, is already hostile, due to Clare's previous behavior. Helen teases Clare for bringing Raki, as well as Clare's low rank. Deneve is less overtly hostile.Claymore 5, Scene 025, pp. 123–125; Claymore, Anime Scene 09 Later in Pablo Mountains, Pablo Awakened nearly destroys hunt. But Clare returns to fight, using Preemptive Sensing to dodge Awakened's attacks. Together with Miria, Clare kills Awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 029, pp. 60–61; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so in Northern Campaign. 'Fragonard Hunt' ='Contest' = Clare meets Ophelia, who discovers that Clare is half-awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 031, pp. 126–127; Claymore, Anime Scene 12) Ophelia cuts off Clare's legs, then challenges Clare to reattach legs, before Ophelia kills Raki in sword-fight.Claymore 6, Scene 032, pp. 141–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 12) Young girl comes on scene, awakening into Former Single-digit.Claymore 6, Scene 032, p. 157; Claymore, Anime Scene 12) Clare reattaches her legs and escapes with Raki, as Ophelia is preoccupied with Single-digit.Claymore 66, Scene 033, pp. 163–185; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 ='Separation' = Clare tells Raki they must separate. As Raki protests, Clare gives him a shut up kiss. She promises to find him someday.Claymore 7, Scene 034, pp. 29–30; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare lures Ophelia in opposite path of Raki's. Clare loses right arm to Ophelia's Ripple Sword. But Ophelia is defeated by Clare's third mentor, disguised in witch cape—Ilena.Claymore 7, Scene 036, pp. 86–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 'Ilena's Hidden Valley' 'Fit for battle' Later, in Ilena's Hidden Valley, Clare convalesces in Ilena's cabin. Ilena guesses Clare's intent to kill Priscilla. Ilena warns Clare that she is only 1/4 Yoma, not 1/2.Claymore 7, Scene 037, p. 106 Ilena tries teaching Clare the Fast Sword. When Ilena realizes Clare can never master Fast Sword in her condition, Ilena cuts off her arm and gives it to Clare as a "parting gift."Claymore 7, Scene 038, pp. 142–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Rafaela' After Clare leaves, Rafaela appears. She tells Ilena of her impeding execution for desertion. Deep in forest, Clare feels something sudden in Ilena's arm. An awakened Ophelia interrupts Clare's thoughts.Claymore 7, Scene 038, p. 153; Claymore, Anime Scene 14) 'Face-off' Ophelia throws Clare into a lake. Ophelia plays another contest. It ends with Clare euthanizing her.Claymore 8, Scene 040, p. 34; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 '3-month Timeskip' 'Hamel' Clare goes AWOL for three months, as she searches for Raki. In Hamel, she dodges Zakol Hunt led by Jean. Later, Clare finds a statue of the goddesses Teresa and Clare. As she speaks to two children about Raki, a wounded warrior from Jean's hunt staggers into town. She asks Clare to save her comrades before dying.Claymore 8, Scene 041, pp. 61–66; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 'Witch's Maw' In the Zakol Mountains, Clare fights a Yoma pack, including two Winged Yoma.Claymore 8, Scene 042, pp. 71–79; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 In abandoned castle, Riful of the West supervises her consort, Dauf, in awakening Jean and Katea. Dauf senses Clare's arrival. Riful orders him to deal with Clare.Claymore 8, Scene 042, p. 100; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 'Fight with Dauf' ='Round I' = Upstairs, Clare destroys a second Yoma pack, then attacks Dauf, but gets captured. ='Round II' = Then Galatea arrives.Claymore 8, Scene 043, p. 132; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Using Yoki Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Dauf drop Clare into her waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. In the ensuing battle, Galatea cuts off Dauf's hand. Riful suddenly appears. She explains she needs the warriors to awaken and join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North. Riful inadvertently reveals Priscilla's existence. When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riful promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riful almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea realigns Clare back. Riful couches Dauf, who then defeats both warriors. Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 20–21; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 ='Round III' = Clare discovers Jean's awakened, butterfly form. Clare repeats Galatea's technique to realigns Jean to normal. Jean pledges her life to Clare.Claymore 9, Scene 047, p. 44; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Upstairs, Galatea and Clare distract Dauf, while Jean attacks his throat with Drill Sword. Round III ends in failure. ='Round IV' = Clare and Jean make a last desperate attempt. Clare realizes her error—her Preemptive Sensing must guide her Fast Sword. As Jean attacks Dauf, Clare reads Dauf's moves, her Fast Sword preventing his arms from smashing Jean. This time Jean nearly kills Dauf, but Riful intervenes. Riful awards the warriors their freedom and reveals Isley's whereabouts.Claymore 9, Scene 049, pp. 110–113; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Jean persists in following Clare, much to Clare's annoyance. Despite Galatea reporting Clare and Jean dead, Rubel and Rafaela find them. Rubel blackmails Clare in joining the Task Force in Pieta.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 140–146; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Northern Campaign' Assigned during Northern Campaign to Team Flora: Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Karla (No. 39).Claymore 9, Scene 051, p. 173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Later in a cavern meeting of the original Paburo Hunt members, Miria confesses "the chances for success are zero."Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 184 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Flora fights Armadillo Awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned to roof by technique resembling Yoki Alignment and Control. Armadillo then remote controls Karla to execute Team Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 052, p. 29; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Clare asks Ilena's arm for help. The arm on its own volition destroys the roof, toppling everyone to the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 31 Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 80–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 108 Anime version has Jean preventing fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Clare appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 066, p. 83 In present, Northern Army invades Pieta. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur Awakened. Rigaldo decides to decapitate leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, p. 184 He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 058, pp. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaud fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare eventually kills Rigaud.Claymore 63, Scene 059, p. Clare's awakening out of control, she asks that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies realigning Clare to normal.Claymore 11, Scene 060, p. 78–87 After last battle of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Uma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 066, p. 93–94 ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaud sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Clare leaves with Raki. The ghost of Teresa bids farewell. Series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Clare is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoki-less techniques. Miria serves as captain. In deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may still be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Agatha' Clare, Miria, Deneve and Helen rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 070, p. 26–33 Riful tells Clare what happened during 7-year Timeskip.Claymore 13, Scene 071, p. 47–57 Later, Audrey hints that Galatea may still be alive.Claymore 13, Scene 072, pp. 80–83 In Lavoy, Ghosts defeat Agatha, in which Clare rescues Galatea.Claymore 15, Scene 078, pp. 34–37 Afterward, Miria reveals Miria's Hypothesis. The warriors are left horrified and confused.Claymore 15, Scene 079–Scene 080, pp. 52–77 During tavern party, Sid tells Clare that Raki was in town looking for her. Gerke reassures Clare that she and Raki must meet again.Claymore 15, Scene 080, p. 86 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last battle with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Uma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Lavoy for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. 'Lautrec' 'Delacroix' In Delacroix, Clare and Cynthia fight a female Awakened, while Uma knocks unconscious an Organization search party. Awakened killed.Claymore 15, Scene 083, pp. 181–193 But Rubel witnesses everything. Later in a private meeting, Cynthia guesses that Rubel is an agent for Dragons' Allies.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 32 'Witch's Maw II' Baited by Rubel, the warriors search for Renée and Rafaela. In forest, they encounter Dauf, who grabs Uma's leg—Clare cuts it off. While Cynthia regenerates Uma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–50 Renée takes Yoki Suppressant and flees. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him. While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée, Clare reenters castle.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 61 'Dream world' Clare enters the mind of Luciela x Rafaela. In a dream world, Clare and Jean meet Rafaela in a replay from Scene 050.Claymore 9, Scene 050, p. 65 When Clare reaches out, Jean is gone. Rafaela attacks and kills Clare. But Clare wakes from dream within dream. Switching from Windcutter to Fast Sword, Clare kills Rafaela with Ilena's arm. Rafaela gives Clare all her memories, among which is "something you must know."Claymore 17, Scene 092, p. 89 'Destroyer' When Destroyer awakens, the castle is destroyed. Clare emerges from the sea of Yoma tissue, only to see the sky-high entity—a demonic parody of the goddesses Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 108 As Deneve and Helen approach, Destroyer fires Parasitic Rods.Claymore 17, Scene 094, pp. 150–151 Rods morph into Hellcats, which attack Clare, Deneve and Helen.Claymore 17, Scene 095, pp. 161–163 'Priscilla' Clare confronts Priscilla for first time since Clare's childhood.Claymore 18, Scene 099, pp. 124–125 Clare is ready to abandon friends and her humanity to avenge Teresa's death.Claymore 18, Scene 100, pp. 150–151 But Jean's mental "wedge" prevents Clare from awakening, causing her attacks to fail. Deneve and Helen grab Clare and flee Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 101, p. 177 Deneve decides to seek refuge with the Destoryer. Destroyer swallows Clare's legless torso before Priscilla's arrival.Claymore 19, Scene 104, p. 93 Deneve and Helen fight Priscilla, but Clare takes control of the Destroyer and swallows Priscilla in a Yoki Mass.Claymore 19, Scene 105, p. 125 'Return to Holy City' Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Lavoy. Galatea realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Scene 109, Shueisha edition, p. 50 Additional details *From Claymore Intimate Persona, 記憶 Kioku (Remembrance): Clare—Houko Kuwashima 4:50 *Clare Model as Claymore warrior No. 47, 1/8 scale, available from MegaHouse. References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Degas Mission Category:Stra Mission Category:Egon Mission Category:Schiele Mission Category:Operation Lavoy Category:Toriro Hunt Category:Pablo Hunt Category:Fragonard Hunt Category:Zakol Mission Category:Northern Campaign Category:7-year Timeskip Category:Ghosts